ThePTLLovers: Out by the Willow Tree
by Pari
Summary: Alex and Nick find passion out by the willow tree. Another Fic I found that was written when I was apart of ThePTLLovers. Hey girls (fellow PTLLovers members) where are you at, I miss you and I miss the PTL community. If I knew there was still interest I'd put my PTL archive back online :)


**Out by the Willow Tree**

She had been in the garden, as he knew she would be. It was her favorite place on the whole Island. She plucked at the flowers, lifting each to her nose. He watched her in silence, thinking she was beautiful that way, with her guard down and so exposed.

"You know, Mr. Boyle, one might think you were a peeping tom, lurking there in the shadows." Alex spoke without turning to face him. 'How the hell did she know I was here?' Nick thought to himself. "I read your thoughts." Alex answered the unspoken question, as she now turned to face him. "Well that and the fact that I can smell your Cologne, Nautica right?"

"Why yes it is." Nick answered as he moved to her. "And I wasn't lurking." He added as he plucked a rose as he walked, and then handed to her when got to her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Alex said, blushing slightly as she took the flower. "Why did you leave the party?"

"It was getting a little stuffy, and the most beautiful woman in the room left and came out here." Nick said, noting the dark hue upon Alex's cheek. "And why did you leave?"

"I guess I'm just not in a partying mood, and no one was dancing, just standing around, and Nick all the men were old enough to be my grandfather."

"Hey, I was there too, and I would have loved to dance with you, you know that." Nick defended.

"Yeah but I would have had to beat off all those lovely young women that surrounded you. Besides I didn't want to mess up your game, who know you might have gotten lucky tonight." Alex teased.

"Well I wasn't interested in any of those women, and I think lady luck is still with me. I mean here I am on a beautiful spring night, in a plush garden, with a very beautiful woman. A man can't get much more luck then that."

"Watch it Nicholas Boyle, keep saying things like that and people will start to talk." Alex said as she walked to the nearby bench and sat down.

"Oh really and what would they say?" Nick probed as he took a seat beside her on the bench.

"That you were flirting with me." Alex replied as she lifted the rose he had given her to her nose.

"And what if I am?" Nick asked taking the rose from her hands and fixing it in her hair. "Would it bother you?" Alex was blushing so hard now that she couldn't even look at him. She shook her head.

"No, I know that you are a jokester." Alex said with her head bowed some. Nick moved in closer, his face inches from hers.

"Who's joking?" Nick asked, as he looked her right in the eyes. Nick leaned in and gently placed his lips to Alex's who sat frozen, shivering with fear and excitement. The kiss wasn't rushed, Nick moved slowly wanted to let Alex lead. When she parted her lips and allowed him access, he then deepened the kiss. He explored her mouth with his lips and tongue, savoring the sweet taste of her. Alex's head felt light, flooded with sudden images of her and Nick lost in passion. She hastily broke the kiss, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"What are we doing?" Alex questioned sharing her thoughts aloud.

"Has it been that long for you?" Nick asked, lightning the mood with his usual wit, which had the affect he wanted, causing Alex to laugh a little. She smacked his chest.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean what are we." She waved her hand between them. "Doing?"

"Ah, kissing." Nick said not making this easy for her.

"Nick."

"What you didn't like it, I mean was it too wet or too dry? I can try again if you like." Nick continued to tease her.

"No it was fine." Alex said. "Wonderful actually. But should we be doing this?"

"Oh I see your point." Nick said standing and looking around.

"Good, so lets just pretend…" Alex started to say only to be cut off by Nick pulling her away. "What are you doing, where are we going?" He moved them further into the garden below the willow tree, which offered shelter and shielded them from anyone who may happen by.

"There that's better." Nick said removing his jacket and placing it on the grass so Alex could sit down.

"Nick," Alex began to protest only to have her mouth devoured by his mouth upon hers. "Mmmm." This time Nick's movements were more rushed as he roamed his hands over Alex's body. His hands washed over her arms and down her back, down to her ass, where they lingered, squeezing gently. He released her mouth and moved to her neck. "Nick, we shouldn't…"

"Why not, I want this, I want you, Alex." Nick mumble into her neck.

"But…" Nick stopped his movement and looked her in the eyes with seriousness.

"Don't rationalize it Alex, just do what you feel." Nick said. "If you want me to stop, if this isn't what you want, tell me. I want this to be mutual."

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship. You're my best friend Nick."

"And you're mine, but you can't deny that there's an attraction between us, Al." Nick stated and Alex knew it was true for she had been sensing it for weeks now. "I love you Alex and I'm in love with you, but I think you know that already. I don't know exactly when it happened, but here it is, and you're all I can think about. I want you." He grasped her lips again in a quick kiss. "I want you so much, right here and right now. But if you're not ready for that then you better leave now, while I have the will to let you." Alex made no move to leave. It could have been the sincerity of his words, or the truth she saw in his eyes, or her own lust that was now simmering within her. Nick took the invitation and roughly grabbed at her, forcing her mouth back to his, this time Alex's hunger matched his own. She pulled at him, and he tugged at her. After a moment of this, soon, they both were stripped of their party attire, standing nearly bear in nothing but her white silk panties and bra, and his boxers. Nick stood back for a moment to stare at her as the moonlight slipped through the branches and washed over her, making her glow.

"Damn you're beautiful." Nick spoke. He pulled her to him and down to the ground atop the scattered clothes. Alex laid back, seductively raising her arms above her head, now revealing in the passion between them. Nick started at her feet, placing soft kisses up along her calf, and her inner thigh. Alex moaned softly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to keep her cries buried. When Nick moved to her panties he slowly eased them down. Alex helped by lifting her ass to make it easier for him. Nick inhaled deeply; bring dizziness from the scent that hit him, vanilla, pure and sweet. 'God is that her natural scent?' Nick questioned in his head. With just his tongue he licked at the pink bud that peeked out at him.

"Ahh." Alex whimpered as she flung her head to one side and then the other. Nick smiled as she bucked her hips at him, urging him on in his venture. Nick ravenously suckled Alex's Clit, causing her to arch her back and groan. Nick reached up and gently pushed her belly down, and then moved further up and grabbed her bra. He yanked at it, ripping the fragile cloth easily, giving him freedom to grope her full supple breast. He squeezed hard enough to make Alex cry out in pain, but it didn't stop him, nor did she. He buried his face further into her wetness, plunging his tongue in and out of her canal.

"Oh God!" Alex squealed as she viciously thrashed about. "Oh Nick, I'm…I'm" Nick knew she was on the verge of Cumming as her juices flowed into his mouth, which he happily sopped up. He pulled his hand from her breast and mercilessly thrust them into her.

"Unnh!" Alex bit her hand hard to suppress her screams, yet still she didn't tell him to stop, but thrusted her hip hard against his mouth and fingers. It didn't take long before the ripple began deep within her womb. Ripple upon ripple washed through her until the walls of ecstasy broke, and she fell into an uncontrollable Climax.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Alex cried out and Nick removed his fingers and sucked them clean of her juices. He crawled along the length of her body, stopping at her breasts claiming one in his mouth and then the other. She raked her fingers through his hair, pulling him close to her chest. She ran her fingers down his back, and down to his waist, tugging at his boxers. Nick pulled back from her long enough to pull his boxers off. Now they both lay naked. Nick hovered above Alex on his elbow, staring down at her, she still glowed from her climax, and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love you Alex." She smiled at his words and at their sincerity.

"I love you too." She responded reaching up and grasping his face, pulling him to her for a kiss. A maddening fevered kiss. Alex wrapped one of her legs around Nick's waist, guiding him into her. His cock brushed her inner thigh. It was thick and hard, and Alex considered if it would fit her and a new panic rushed over her. But it was too late, her window for escape had closed, and the grunts coming from Nick and the way his calloused hands grabbed at her, she knew there was no turning back. Nick eased the head of his cock into her, and the heat and tightness of her nearly did him in. He groaned through gritted teeth. Alex moaned at his prying, as her womb opened to him. His thrusts were slow and steady at first, with purpose to them. But as the waves of pleasure hit them, their rhythm quickened and became erratic. They both thrashed against one another, each seemingly trying to out do the other, both racing towards the same reward. Nick lifted his head from the tangles of Alex's hair, looking down into her eyes, and willing her to look back at him. Holding her gaze, he pounded her into the ground, which allowed her no escape. Nick knew she had reached the top of the mountain and was about to fall again. He saw it as her eyes glazed over, and her breath quickened, he felt it as her juices ran down his shaft and soaked his balls. But mostly it was the whimpering moans that purred from her as she bit down on her lip, trying to contain them. It was nearly more than he could stand, and he threw his head back and concentrated to keep from blow his top before he was ready. No not yet, he willed himself silently, ladies first. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, did he begin to feel the grip that her pussy now had on his cock. Alex bucked wildly now, not caring to hold back her squeals, not caring who heard them.

"Yes, Yes!" Alex bit her bottom lip, and pulled at her hair. "Uh, I'm Cumming. Oh I'm Cumming, Nick!"

"Ummm." Nick growled as he moved his mouth back to Alex's both moaning into each other's throats. Their arms locked around each other as they continued to rock, both riding the wave of rapture.

"Ahhhh!" They both cried out, Nick's hot seed sprayed Alex's walls, draining him at the same time. Spent Nick collapsed on her, but shift as so his dead weight didn't crush her. He laid with his head on her chest, listening to her breathing. They laid there in silence for a long while before Nick finally spoke.

"Wow." Was all that he could say. Alex smiled in response.

"Ditto." Alex said.

"So how about that dance now?"

"Funny I don't feel like dance anymore." Alex answered. "Besides my dress in kind of wrinkled now, not to mention that my bra is no more."

"Sorry about that." Nick chuckled.

"That's ok, I wasn't complaining, but how am I going to get back to the house and up to my room?"

"Through the kitchen, up the backstairs." Nick said.

"Oh, ok." Alex said. "We have to get up, first."

"Oh yeah." Nick said leaning up a little, and then looking down at her. "Any regrets?"

"No." Alex shook her head. "You?" Nick didn't answer her but leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"No, I love you." Alex smiled again, thinking she would probably never grow tired of hearing Nick say those words to her. "Shall I show you just how much, again, upstairs? Or we can stay here, either way works for me." Nick mumbled as he again buried his face in her neck. She sighed lazily as she spread her arms and allowed Nick to have his way with her. Soon the two lovers were locked in heated lust once more out by the willow tree.

Fin


End file.
